Keyblades and Kunai
by Subaku-no-Rachel97
Summary: What will happen when the gummi ship crashes and the Kingdom Hearts gang meets the Naruto gang? Relationships? Betrayal? And what will happen when 2 of the most infamous 'bad guys' pair up against them?
1. Fight in the Gummi Ship

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto OR Kingdom Hearts...but I DO own Riku and Gaara!! hehehe

Gaara and Riku: ahem

Disclaimer: Yeah, fine...I don't own Riku or Gaara, but I DO OWN THIS STORY! IF YOU USE ANY OF THIS STORY IN ANOTHER FANFIC, I WILL HAVE YOU BANNED!!!! thank you!

Kingdom Hearts/Naruto crossover...

my first attempt at this so BE NICE

this is humor/drama/tradgedy(yes, SOMEONE will die...KH OR NARUTO? Im not telling...)

takes place after Kingdom Hearts 3, so some MILD spoilers unless I warn you:

"Holy shit Sora, do you even KNOW where we are?" asked an annoyed Roxas, his feet on the back of Sora's seat.

"Well, if I could concentrate MORE on the gummi ship and LESS on you kicking the back of my fuckin SEAT then maybe I would be BETTER at this!" Sora half-yelled. He was getting PISSED now. They had all (him, Roxas, Riku, Namine and Kairi) been in the gummi ship for WELL over 24 hours...and NO ONE was in the mood for ANYTHING bad to go wrong, especially the pilot...

"Well, so-rry!" Roxas yelled back.

"WAIT!!" Kairi yells. "why am I even here?!? Sora, you KNOW I have Aviophobia!!!"

"YEAH, WHATEVER KAIRI!"

"Sora, back off! It's not HER fault, it's YOUR fault we're lost!!" screamed Riku.

"SHUT RIKU! WHO ASKED YOU?!?!"

"WHATEVER SORA!! BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT, JUST SO YOU KNOW!!! AS IF THAT WAS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND, EVEN ROXAS KNOWS!!"

"HEY!! WATCH IT RIKU!" screamed an insulted Roxas.

"WHAT?!?! ITS TRUE!!! YOURE NOT EXACTLY THE BRIGHTEST ROXAS!!!! NOW I KNOW WHY YOU'RE SORA'S NOBODY!!!!!" Riku said, glaring at Roxas.

"RIKU!!! YOU BETTER FUCKIN WATCH OUT!!" Sora screamed, looking over the back of the seat.

"OR YOU'LL WHAT?!?!?" They were all getting more mad by the second.

"Shut up, traitor..." Sora said, and turned back around.

'Oh SHIT he shouldn't have said that...' Roxas thought, backing up away from them. 'This can NOT be good...'

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!?!" Riku screamed even louder, his keyblade appearing threatiningly in his hand.

"I said...YOU'RE A TRAITOR!! NOTHING LIKE THE LAST WAR WOULD HAVE HAPPENED WITHOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!"

"WELL IM SORRY, MR. LOOK-AT-ME-IM-TRYING-TO-IMPRESS-KAIRI-WITH-BEING-KEYBLADE-MASTER!!!! I AM TOO!!!!"

"Yeah, well YOU'RE A DARK KEYBLADE MASTER!!!" Sora yells, and stands up, his keyblade also appearing in his hand...and leaves the gummi ship to pilot itself, not his smartest move...

"Guys..." Namine cautioned quietly.

"EITHER WAY, I'M A KEYBLADE MASTER TOO!!! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!!"

"YEAH, ME TOO!! IVE BEATEN RIKU!!!" yells Roxas, standing up also with his keyblade.

"SHUT UP ROXAS!!! WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKE OUT WITH NAMINE OR SOMETHING?!?" Riku yells accusingly.

"Ummm...guys?" Namine repeats.

"At least I HAVE a girlfriend!!!!"

"OH shit he shouldn't have gone there..." Sora says under his breath.

"YEAH WELL, ITS NOT MY FAULT KAIRI LIKES 5 FOOT TALL, SPIKY-HAIRED, GOODY-TWO-SHOES KEYBLADE MASTERS!!!!!!!"

"HEY, WATCH IT!!" Kairi yells.

"WHAT THE HELL RIKU?!?! IM AT LEAST 5 FOOT 7 NOW!!!!"

"YEAH, WELL, IM STILL 6 FOOT 2 INCHES AND I WILL ALWAYS BE TALLER THAN YOU!!!"

"GUYS!!!!" Namine yells.

"WHAT??" Riku, Sora, and Roxas all yell, whirling around to look at her, keyblades still in hand.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE IF SOMEONE DOESN'T PILOT THE FREAKIN GUMMI SHIP!!!!!!"

"SHIT!" Sora yells and runs over to pilot the gummi ship, but it was too late, they were headed straight for...where?

"HOLY CRAP!! WE'RE DEAD!!!" Kairi yells.

"KAIRI WE'RE NOT- yeah, okay, we're dead." Riku states.

"NOT HELPING!!!" Roxas yells.

"NOT JOKING!!!" Riku shoots back.

"OH SHIT!!!" Kairi yells as the gummi ship is only about 400 feet from the ground.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??!??!?" Roxas yells. 

i LOVE doing scenes like this...dont know why. guys get pissed when they're in one place for too long...i KINDA like it, I already have the last chapter, but I NEED REVIEWS!!! PLEASE?!?!?! 


	2. Where are we?

same disclaimer as last time.

HA! I am BACK! My Carpal Tunnel is gone...finally, so I might be updating more quickly..lol

But it IS my summer and I DO have a boyfriend, so I wont update AS fast, but I WILL be updating.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"Oooooooh...my head fuckin HURTS!" said Roxas.

"All of our heads hurt Roxas. We did just crash..." Kairi says, but no one but Riku is paying attention because they are amazed at where they are.

They are in a clearing, it appears, in a forest. There are 3 pole-type-thingys (you should know what I'm talking about if you're a Naruto fan...) standing in a row. A little farther behind it is a memorial stone, it looks like, with many names on it with 'KIA' above it. The sky is clear blue with a blazing sun. There are leaves scattered around the clearing, and to the left of the memorial stone is a large pond with clear blue water.

"Woah..." Sora says, amazed, taking several steps forward.

"Sora!" Kairi hisses at him. "Stop! You don't know where we are!"

"I do." Riku states plainly.

"Very funny Riku..." Namine says, but looks up at Riku and sees he is not joking.

"Wait, Riku, do you REALLY know where we are?" Roxas asks.

"Yes. We are in a village called Konohagakure, Konoha for short, in the Fire Country..." Riku says, only mildly intereested in what he is saying, but everyone else is listening intently.

"Oi! Riku!! What are you doing here?!" yells a voice from inside the woods.

"Who's that?" Namine mouths to Kairi.

"I don't know." Kairi mouths back.

He has jet-black hair with a hint of blue, with an 'emo' style than anything else. He had on a black short-sleeved top with a high collar which suited him well. He also had black shorts and armbands that went from his wrist to his elbow. He was completley GORGEOUS. But there was something different about his eyes...

"OMFG ITS A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed at Sasuke's blood-red Sharingan eyes, then runs behind Kairi, as if she'll protect him.

The boy sighed, turned to Riku and said "He always like this?"he asked in a deep voice.

Riku sighed as well and said "Yep. It's pretty sad, really."

"UGH!! RIKU SHUT UP!!!" Sora suddenly yells from behind Kairi.

"WHO ASKED YOU SORA?!? SHUT IT!!" Riku yells back, looking over his shoulder, but standing towards the boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Ummm...Riku?" Roxas cautioned. "Who...is this?" he said gesturing towards the boy.

"This? Oh, right...this is Uchiha Sasuke." he said, plain as day.

"Oh, hi Uchiha!!!" Sora yells and runs out from Kairi.

Kairi, Namine, Riku, and Roxas start laughing and even Sasuke surpresses a grin. "My name isn't Uchiha Sasuke, as in Uchiha is my first name. Uchiha is my last name. Sasuke is my first name."he states, still slightly smirking.

"Oh...hehehe..."Sora takes his hand and rubs the back of his neck. "So...uh..I guess...umm...hi...Sasuke?"

"Yes, that's it." Sasuke says. Everyone starts laughing again. Sora is beginning to not like this boy...

After they stop laughing Sasuke asks "So, Riku, who are they?"

"Oh yeah, this is obviously Sora"he says, pointing Sora out..."Namine, Roxas and-"

"Hi, I'm Kairi!" Kairi walks right up to him and puts out her hand. After a short pause, Sasuke takes her hand and shakes it, then turns back to Sora.

"Hmm...Sora reminds me a little of-"

"Naruto." they both say together, looking at each other, then straight at Sora.

"Naruto? Who's that?"Sora asks, confused.

"Uzumaki Naruto...as in Naruto Uzumaki...got it yet?" Sasuke mocks.

Then, to Sora's distress, they start laughing again. "UGH! HEY! UCHIHA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Everyone stops laughing immediatley. "...what?"Sasuke says, unbelievingly to Sora. He sounded so much like Naruto there, it was scary.

Wait, he sounded like Naruto because they both said the same thing at the same time. 'Naruto is here...great.' Sasuke thought.

A spiky-haired blond ninja shows up right next to Sasuke in a puff of smoke. "HEY! I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Sora and Naruto yell at the same time again.

"HEY! WHO'S THAT?!"they both scream in unison, pointing to each other.

"OH MY GOD HIS HAIR IS SPIKY!"

"UGH!! HEY, STOP THAT!"

"SHIT!!!"

Then Riku covers Sora's mouth and Sasuke does the same with Naruto.

"Good, now they'll shut up." Sasuke says.

Naruto yanks Sasuke's hand off his mouth (oooh...a little SasuNaru...JOKING!!! JOKING!!! GOD, PEOPLE!) and asks Sasuke again..."I asked who that was!"he says again, pointing straight at Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Sora, Kairi, Roxas and-"Riku introduces them again.

"Hello. My name is Namine..." she says from beside Roxas, waving a little.

"Oh, hi Sora, Kairi, Roxas...Namine."he says. "OH WAIT! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE RIKU!?!"

Riku takes his hand off Sora's mouth, hoping he'll stop talking, and gestured towards the Gummi ship, except they were more like 'parts' instead of an actual ship.

"OOOOHH...So, I guess you're stuck here?"Naruto asks,turning back to Sora's hair.

"Yeah, I gues-hey, is that Sakura?"Riku gestured to a pink-haired kunoichi coming out of the forest.

"Oh SHIT! IT IS!" Sasuke says, turning around, facing away from the forest.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"she yells.

ATTENTION! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST EMOS! that is all...


	3. The Siblings of Sand

same disclaimer as the 1st chapter. 

Recap::--- "OOOOHH...So, I guess you're stuck here?"Naruto asks,turning back to Sora's hair.

"Yeah, I gues-hey, is that Sakura?"Riku gestured to a pink-haired kunoichi coming out of the forest.

"Oh SHIT! IT IS!" Sasuke says, turning around, facing away from the forest.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"she yells.---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! SASUKE-KUN!!" she yells, smiling and waving her hand. Kairi scowls. She doesnt like this girl from what she's seen so far. She seems pretty annoying. What did Riku call her? Sakura, or something? Either way her hair was pink and Kairi didn't like her.

"Shit." Sasuke repeats.

"Hey Saaasuke-kun, where have you been?" the girl says, dragging the 'a' out forever as she violentley pushes Naruto out of the way.

"OW! HEY WATCH IT SAKURA!" Naruto yells at her.

"YOU WATCH IT NARUTO!" and hits him upside the head. Hard.

"Ow! Sasuke tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!!"

Awkward Silence...then...

"YOU LOSER IM GONNA KILL YOU NARUTO!!" Sasuke yells.

"Well before ANYONE kills ANYONE maybe we should find somewhere to stay?" Roxas points out, stepping away from in front of Namine.

"Yeah, Roxas has a point. Sasuke. Any place we can stay?" Riku asks Sasuke as he turns to him.

"Well...I guess you could all stay at my place. It's basically a hotel anyways."

"...what do you mean?" Kairi asks him.

"Because it's a manor and the Hokage asks everyone to stay there because there are NO hotels in Konoha...but, um...there are kinda people staying at the house already."

"Like WHO?"

"Um...the three sand ninja."

"Oh God..." Riku's voice trails off as he rolls his eyes.

"What? What's wrong with them Riku??" Sora asks Riku.

"Well, one gets on my last nerves and attacks people with puppets, one's a girl-"

"HEY!" Sakura Kairi and Namine yelled.

Riku ignored them and went on "-and one's a psychopathic murderous Kazekage who has insomnia and controls sand." he rushes out quickly.

"..." (everyone)

"Wait, what's a Kazekage?" Sora finally asks.

"Oh God. I don't think you guys are gonna like Gaara." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Gaara? Who's that?"

"He's the psychopathic murderous Kazekage that has insomnia and controls sand, I'm guessing?" Kairi asks.

"Yeah. Listen to the girl in the pink. She knows what she's talking about. Now follow me." and he jumped about 50 feet in the air straight to the trees surrounding them.

Kairi turned a bright pink and said "Well! You heard Sasuke! Let's go!" she said, running off with the others behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh...theyre gonna meet Gaara. This will be good I swear.  
And sry about the short chapter. SERIOUS writers block.  
The next one's will be longer i SWEAR to Gaara.


End file.
